The proliferation of online digital information has made vast amounts of information available to users from the convenience of a computing device, such as a smartphone or tablet. It is sometimes difficult, however, for a user to find relevant information from among this vast archive of online information. To fill this need, a host of different search engines have been developed to assist a user in locating desired information. With a few keystrokes, a user can formulate a search query, and a search engine will deliver a virtually endless list of search results, rank ordered by smart algorithms designed to interpret the true intent of the search query. In many cases, however, the search results are still not meaningful. As such, improved techniques are needed to locate and deliver relevant search results in order to provide a better user experience.